moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Cupcake Caper!
The Great Cupcake Caper! is a story that was published in Issue 6 of the Poppet Magazine. Characters *Juno *Baby Hansel *Baby Cutie Pie *Jeepers (mentioned) *Poppet Story Juno slowly stirred the bowl of orange goo, gently sprinkling in pawfuls of gooberries and choco nibbles. "This icing will go perfectly with my scrumptious summer cakes," she said. Baby Hansel looked hungrily at the mixture and licked his lips. "Not yet, Hansel!" Juno said gently, taking the cakes out of the oven and setting them aside to cool. "These cakes are going to the Monstro City fair!" Baby Hansel crossed his arms and frowned as Juno unravelled her apron and wandered away outside. "What's up, Hansel?" said Baby Cutie Pie, scooting across the Crib's kitchen. "It's so unfair!" he moaned. "Juno's made some scrumdiddlyumptious cakes and she won't even give me a teeny tiny taste!" Cutie Pie giggled and did a little wheelie. "They must be for something important!" "But I'm sure she wouldn't notice a little nibble! Just a tiny crumb?" Hansel pleaded. Leaning forward, Hansel took a giant sniff of the cakes. They smelt of cinnamon, candyfloss and star blossoms. He touched one. It was a soft, bouncy cloud of gooberry goodness. "It would be rude not to try them..." Hansel said as he tore the corner off a cake and stuffed it into his greedy little mouth. His eyes widened and with a big shout of "GET IN MY TUMMY!" he took a huge bite out of the nearest cake. "Hansel!" said Cutie Pie, shocked. "Don't! Juno spent hours working on her special recipe!" But there was nothing that the little Wheelie Yum Yum could say. Hansel had gone gooberry-cupcake mad! Caught up in a Foodie frenzy, Hansel shovelled handfuls of crumbs into his mouth, smeared his face with the sweet, buttery mixture and tore through the cakes until the cases were empty. "MORE!" he shouted, rubbing his rumbling tummy. Spotting the big bowl of creamy icing on the table, he raced towards it, diving in head first and swimming front crawl through the orangey goo, before lying back, his little gingerbread tummy swollen and full. "I think I might have overdone it," he said, burping loudly. "I think you might be in a whole heap of trouble!" said Baby Cutie Pie, who had spotted Juno coming back in from the garden. "Jittering Jeepers, what in the swooniverse has happened?" Juno gasped. Hansel tried to sink into the icing to avoid being spotted, but Juno pulled him out of the sticky mess. "What am I going to do now?" she wailed. "The bake sale is this afternoon and all I have is a sticky Gingerboy and 12 empty cupcake cases!" The Monstro City fair was soon in full swing. A large crowd had gathered and were clapping, cheering and whistling. Next to them was a bucket spilling over with Rox as the Moshis emptied their pockets calling for more. On a small box stood a sulky-looking Hansel wearing a top hat. Every time some Rox hit the pot he did a little dance, twirling around, doing a jig and wiggling his bottom in the air. "Isn't he cute" an eager monster said, scrabling to get closer. Juno giggled and nudged Poppet. "I think Hansel has learned his lesson. He might have thought he'd get away with munching my cakes but this naughty Gingerboy bit off more than he could chew!" The End! Category:Stories